


BEST FRIEND

by injunist0323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, chenji slight, idk what to tag sorry, one sitting, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunist0323/pseuds/injunist0323
Summary: Right here everydayStay with me I always sayWe’re the best friendsWhat can I say~Inspired by NCT Dream - Best Friend
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 27





	BEST FRIEND

Renjun was sitting on a bench near the Han River. It was still three in the afternoon and maybe he was too ecstatic to meet his long time best friend. It has been weeks since they last met. Both of them were fresh graduates and while Jeno was working in an accounting firm, Renjun, however, refused to become a slave in a company and time, worked as a freelance writer and still saving for his arts and books café where everyone can paint or read some books while sipping their coffee and have a relaxing and stress-free day.

Renjun took his phone and captured the clear blue sky above him. It was so calm and it helped him relaxed. A lot of people were strolling at the park. There are also people who were riding different kinds of bicycles wondering how they could take the scorching heat that could burn their skin. He also spotted two boys having a picnic near him. Renjun observed the kids since they looked like their fighting over a sandwich.

“Park Jisung! Give me the sandwich! It`s mine!” The smaller boy screeched as he made grabby hands at the taller.

“Say please master”

“I don`t want to!!”

“Then I will eat this,” the taller put the sandwich near his mouth as if he was going to eat it.

The smaller boy pouted and turned his back at the other and crossed his arms like a two-year old baby. It made Renjun smile at the cuteness. The other boy was surprised at the action and offered the sandwich while he poked the other`s side. And it kind of worked since the smaller boy seemed likes he was ticklish and was holding his laugh.

He grabbed the sandwich and ate it immediately. The other just smiled at him fondly and kissed his cheeks, “you said I should stop babying you but look at you now acting like one, Lele.”

The shorter one pushed him and a blush was evident on his face while he swallowed the whole sandwich.

Renjun looked away since it looked like he was watching some private moments. It also reminded him for the good old days he had with Jeno. They were exactly like those kids in front of him but Jeno is softer and gentler. Jeno liked to spoil Renjun a lot by giving him flowers and foods whenever he pleased. His best friend is always there for him.

During their college days, some of their block mates thought that they were together and Jeno would just smile at them without denying the issue. It confused him and that`s how he developed the weird feelings he had for his best friend.

But what if he confesses to Jeno? Would Jeno hate him? Would they still remain as friends if ever Jeno will reject him? Lately, Renjun could ever think is Jeno. Is Jeno doing well at work? Is he eating and sleeping on time? Knowing Jeno, he was very competitive and focused on whatever he was doing that he sometimes forgot about himself. That`s how Renjun came into the picture. Renjun was always there for Jeno. Being roommates with Jeno came in handy. He could easily take care of him and cooked foods for the both of them. He sometimes dragged Jeno outside their dorm to stroll and to scolded him on how he should take care of himself and that Renjun is not always there for him but Jeno would just shrugged and held Renjun`s hand, “But you will never leave me, right?”

It hurts when the two have to move out after graduation. Jeno offered that they should rent an apartment to share but Renjun refused. How could he stop his feelings if they will just continue living together and being platonically domestic?

Jeno texted him yesterday that they should meet today saying that he will introduce someone special to him. The pain in his heart is back again after Renjun reads it hundredths of time. Of course, Jeno is very attractive. The hypnotizing smile and smiling eyes that Renjun could never get tired of looking at. Renjun guessed that special someone hugged Jeno every night the way they used to. He could witness the messy hair Jeno had and the pouty mouth every time he woke up. It hurts. 

Renjun wanted to run. He doesn’t want to see Jeno with someone else. But he also missed Jeno a lot. He wanted to run into Jeno`s arms and hugged him for he missed him dearly. So he waited even if it hurts.

He looked around to see if Jeno was here but again Jeno texted him that he will be late because of the traffic jam. His eyes found the two cute boys lying on their picnic mat while the smaller boy annoyed the other to make his arms as his pillows. _They are so cute._

Near the bench he was sitting, he found a single red rose lying on the ground. He picked it up and thought of something funny. “This is just for fun,” he said to himself.

He picked one petal, “he loves me”

“He loves me not” another one

“He loves me”

“He loves me not”

“He---“

“Are you going to rely your love life on a single rose?”

Renjun startled at the voice and he looked up to see who it is. It was an old man. Maybe in his seventies but still very attractive and had a cute bunny smile. He stood up and bowed at the older while he scratched the back of his head, “it was just for fun hehe.” He really said hehe out loud.

The old man sat on the bench and tapped the space where he was sitting earlier indicating that he should sit beside him. Renjun followed suit.

“You look so stressed from a far and I pity the little rose you were picking” the older smiled at him and Renjun wanted to hide in embarrassment. “But it`s okay. I also did it before.”

Renjun looked at the older, “you do?”

“Of course, I did it to my best friend”

Oh. They were best friend too?

“The last petal said was ‘he did not love me’ and I believed it,” the old man smiled weakly “and I regret believing it. It was so silly”

Renjun stared at the single rose that he was still holding. Right? But he was already late. Jeno was going to introduce him his boyfriend. It`s already late.

“You should be honest, kid”

“it`s Renjun, Sir” he introduced himself at the older for no reason. Maybe he just liked talking to him. It`s comforting.

“well Renjun, you should confess before it`s too late”

“but sir-“

“it`s Doyoung grandpa for you” the older extended his arms and Renjun accepted it and they both smiled at each other. His hand was so cold. The older had spots in his hands and it looked like his skin would peel off anytime. It was so fragile, so delicate.

Good thing Renjun wore his oversized cardigan. Well, it actually belonged to Jeno in the first place, and put it around Doyoung`s shoulder.

“You are such a good kid, Renjun”

“You`re cold grandpa, do you want to stay in that restaurant?” Renjun pointed at the restaurant that looked like a cozy and warm place for them to stay.

“Are you underestimating me?” Doyoung raised his eyebrow. Still he fixed the cardigan so it can protect him from the cold breeze. “I am also waiting for someone.”

Renjun nodded. He looked around and saw no sign of Jeno.

“Are you waiting for someone too?” Doyoung asked

“Yeah my f-friend” why did he stutter?

“Is he the one you were thinking of while picking that poor rose?”

“Y-yeah” Renjun blushed at that. He thought he could use this opportunity to be honest with himself before his heart will get broken later on. “He will introduce his boy friend to me.”

Doyoung smile faded and looked at Renjun sadly, “don`t you want confess to him?”

“he`s my best friend, I could not do that to him”

“What if he feels the same way?”

Jeno? Having feelings with him? Maybe in another universe it may happen.

“But I couldn’t blame you. I was like that before” Doyoung just shrugged. Renjun thought of covering the older with a warm blanket but he doesn’t have it. “With my best friend”

“Really?”

“Yep. We`ve been friends for like six years and I’ve been in love with him for that long”

“Why did you not confess?” Renjun really has the nerved to asked him that when he also can’t be honest with his feelings.

“Like you, I was scared” Doyoung looked up in the sky as if he was reminiscing his past. “I think I was contented for whatever we had. I really liked taking care of him because he was such a dumbass.”

This old man spoke like he was still in his youth. Well age doesn’t matter, right?

“My best friend is like that too. He is such a passionate man that he sometimes forgets to take care of himself. I don’t know if he would survive college without my help.” Renjun said proudly.

“Is he the reincarnation of that dork” Doyound said playfully, “I mean my best friend and I really fought on daily basis but it`s not like I won`t cook his meals because of some idiotic fight, right?” Renjun could totally relate but Renjun is the one who would pick a fight on Jeno.

Doyoung took Renjun`s rose and stared at it. “This reminded me of him.”

Rose?

“He is like a rose. He looks so beautiful and fragile. He is very soft yet strong.” The older stared at the roses with much longing. “I really admire him as a person. A wonderful person that is too good in this world”

“Is that why you did not confess?” Renjun asked carefully.

“Yeah,” he smiled sadly. “I don’t have the courage. Besides, I know I can`t give him the life he deserves. It is unfair to him if he will stick with me.”

“that`s not true,” Renjun interrupted him. He learned that negative thinking is not good for old people and he also observed Doyoung and it looked like he is such a wonderful person too. “I think you are such an amazing person Doyoung grandpa”

Doyoung ruffled Renjun`s hair and smiled sweetly at him, “I mean I was really tough and hard headed on my prime days. I also wanted a different life, different from what Taeyong wanted to have. So I let him go.”

Taeyong. What a beautiful name.

“Do you regret not confessing to him?”

“Well,” Doyoung touched the rose so gently, as if it was a baby trying to fall asleep, “I do regret it. After we graduated we naturally fall apart. He worked overseas for his passion in arts and I stayed here to work as a teacher and started a family.”

Family. Yeah.

What if he and Jeno will end up like Doyoung grandpa and his best friend. It hurts to think that he will be separated with Jeno and will live differenty. But they did already fall apart. Look at them now. They can`t even meet frequently and what hurts more was that Jeno would bring his boy friend after weeks of being apart.

“So Renjun, tell me about your best friend”

Renjun thought for a moment. Maybe he could trust Doyoung since they experienced the same thing. Maybe he could relate.

“I`m in love with my best friend” Renjun said firmly. “I always have but I realized it rather lately”

Doyoung hummed.

“I mean who wouldn’t fall in love with him? Aside from being attractive, he is really such a good guy. He is such a nice person that I am afraid I will taint him with my evilness.” Renjun smiled unconsciously. Nerves too familiar with the feelings whenever he talked about Jeno, ”even though he can`t take care of himself. He will never fail to surprise me everytime. He also got a nice and blinding smile, such angelic feature that I want to offer myself. I could still go on but i`m afraid you`ll fall asleep.”

“It is nice being young and in love” Doyoung tapped his shoulder, “are you sure you`re going to let him go without fighting for it?”

Fighting for Jeno`s love? Did Jeno even love him? But looking back at it, this was the first time Jeno will introduce him to someone other than his friends. Jeno never got a boyfriend since he can remember. Or Jeno hide his past relation? But Jeno never lied to him. Jeno doesn’t know how to lie. He was too honest.

“So this best friend of yours, are you sure he doesn’t like you back?

Renjun recalled the times when they were together. Jeno is not fond of skin ship but he could easily hugged Renjun whenever he`s scared or when they cuddled together. Jeno liked to stare at Renjun that it sometimes flustered him. Jeno was so careful with Renjun. He always praised Renjun whenever he accomplished something even for the smallest and useless things. Jeno often held Renjun`s hand whenever they are walking or piggy back him whenever Renjun whined for being too tired while walking where it happened on a daily basis. Jeno also liked to kiss Renjun`s cheeks or forehead after several breakdowns. But he did it all because they were just friends, right?

“I guess not?” Renjun said. Why isn’t he sure?

Doyoung scoffed and returned the rose to Renjun, “I also thought like that”

Really?

“That`s why we fall apart,” Doyoung rubbed his shoulder. Is he still cold? “After how many years have passed I still regret not being honest with him or even to myself. It resulted to a failed marriage and I was left with my son as the only love of my life.”

Renjun doesn’t know what to do. Did it really happen to that extent?

“But I think fate is playing with us,” Doyoung said “we meet again in our sixties”

Renjun gasped. Wow.

“I know right? We have the same doctor for our annual physical examination for years and we just met when we`re old and saggy.” Doyoung face palmed.

Renjun laughed at the antic. Doyoung maybe old but Renjun could make sure that he was always this sassy and sharp.

“Did you both end up together?” Renjun asked. If they had second chances maybe Renjun and Jeno could start their own.

Maybe it was just Renjun but Doyoung smiled brightly. As if he was in paradise surrounded with nothing but goodness. It was a very sweet and meaningful smile. It was full of love. Renjun want that too.

“y-yeah” Doyoung blushed. “I don’t know Renjun but I still get butterflies every time I think of it. I still can`t believe we literally played hide in seek in real life but in the end he became my husband. I have him. He has me. We are both together, again. Forever.”

Renjun felt a warm feeling in his face. Doyoung touched it with his cold hands. Tears? Did he cry?”

“aww Renjun,” Doyoung pulled him closer and enclosed him with a warm hug, though it was weak but still it was soft and gentle, just like how Jeno hugged him, “You can have your forever too. I`m not pressuring you but you should be honest to yourself. If he rejects you then it`s his lost. Do you want me to punch him?”

Renjun laughed and he shook his head. He hugged Doyoung tightly. It may sound creepy but he is really comfortable with him. “Doyoung grandpa, thank you for sharing. I think I will talk to him today.”

Doyoung smiled at him and stroke the strands of his hair. It felt like Doyoung was singing him a lullaby and it really calmed him. He wiped his tears but he still remained in Doyoung`s embrace.

Just a little bit.

“Injunnie?” Oh Jeno?

He rose from his seat and walked straight to Jeno. Jeno hugged him first, “I miss you”

Renjun hugged him back at it feels like his tears are back again, “I miss you too”

But he suddenly pushed Jeno lightly as he realized something. Jeno is bringing his boyfriend. They can’t be cuddly like they were before.

Jeno stared at him in full confusion, “Injunnie is something wrong?”

“Where is your boyfriend?” Renjun really tried to be strong but his voice betrayed him.

“Boyfriend?” Jeno asked.

“You said you will bring someone special today?”

“Did I say it was a boyfriend?” Jeno raised his eyebrow.

“wh-what?!” Renjun was surprised. Did he misunderstand? “it`s not?”

Jeno`s expression went from blank face to a teasing smile. “ohh Injunnie, are you jealous?”

“n-no Jeno, nooo!” Renjun tried to turn his back but Jeno was fast enough to grabbed his arms and embraced him gently. “Flowers for you, gorgeous” 

It was a single long stem of white rose. “Don`t get jealous Injunnie, you`re the one for me”

What did he just say? Renjun looked at Jeno as if he said something forbidden.

“Why are you surprised? I thought I made it pretty obvious. It was always you since day one”

Okay. Renjun is having a meltdown.

“I hope you still remember we`re here?” Doyoung cleared his thought and approached another old man who seemed like he`s with Jeno but seriously, Renjun has a tunnel vision of Jeno. The other old man approached Doyoung. He grabbed his hand and planted a soft kiss on it. Wait. A KISS???!!!!!

“oh Doyoung grandpa!” Jeno hugged the older man, “why are you with Injunnie?”

Really? Is fate playing with Renjun too?

“So,” Doyoung smiled teasingly at Jeno “is this Injunnie the love of your life that you won`t shut about and who you want us to meet?”

“The love of your what?!” Maybe Renjun looked like a clown right now. Is this some type of a prank?

“Injunnie calm down,’ Jeno held his hand and rubbed small circle. Jeno for sure knew how to calm him down.

“By the way this is Taeyong grandpa” Jeno pointed at the taller older men who his arms hanged around Doyoung`s shoulder. “And this is Doyoung grandpa. They were like us too but they are emotionally constipated to confess so they really waste their time by being apart.”

Doyoung scoffed as a protest but Taeyong held him tightly.

Jeno looked him in the eyes, very serious as ever. “we don’t want that to happen, do we?”

“You should talk in private before you`ll get too cheesy but before that I think we should eat somewhere since my bunny right here is grumpy” Taeyong held Doyoung`s hand so gently that Renjun looked away since it looked too intimate. They were really meant to be.

“Okay game!” Jeno said excitedly, “what do you want to eat _my_ Injunnie?”

My Injunnie? MY Injunnie. Is he for real?!

“Renjun,” Doyoung called “I guess this is it? Your forever?”

“grandpa…”

“it`s okay it will be okay. Let`s eat first.”

And the four of them went to the restaurant that Renjun found earlier when he and Doyoung were talking. Everything feels surreal now. If this was just a dream, Renjun doesn’t want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Do you like it? Is it boring? I swear it was so beautiful in my mind!! Nyway, have a good day ahead!


End file.
